


(PODFIC) A Flaw in My Code

by SD_Ryan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Body Dysphoria, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Homophobia, I'm so sorry about the russian, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memory Loss, Naked Cuddling, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Multiple, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Outsider, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Possessive Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Room (Marvel), Steve Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Torture, Vengeful Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, a lot of justice, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan
Summary: “Stay with me.”The plea is a demand, has just enough force to be an order.“Command: accepted."OR, The fallout of the Winter Soldier's acts of terror have far reaching consequences.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Attaining the Asset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerpetuallyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuallyNow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Flaw in My Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332901) by [PerpetuallyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuallyNow/pseuds/PerpetuallyNow). 



> Thank you for this beautiful, heart-wrenching work. 
> 
> Readers, please HEED THE TAGS

To listen to Chapter 1 on Soundcloud, click here:

[SD Ryan](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650) · [A Flaw In My Code ch 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650/a-flaw-in-my-code-ch-1)


	2. The Cure Didn't Make Me Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a plan made by a genius and enacted by soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From PerpetuallyNow:
> 
> "I would just like to clarify that in this chapter I talk about rape and asexuality. They are two very different things. Steve is not uninterested in having sex because of the rape; he's uninterested in having sex because he is uninterested in having sex. It is not something that is going to be "fixed."
> 
> On another note, comments are so encouraging and I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter."

To listen to Chapter 2 on Soundcloud, click here:

[SD Ryan](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650) · [A Flaw In My Code Ch 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650/a-flaw-in-my-code-ch-2)


	3. The Winter Soldier Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a trial and a girl who is red and green and pale.

To listen to Chapter 3 on Soundcloud, click here:

[SD Ryan](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650) · [A Flaw in My Code Ch 3](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650/a-flaw-in-my-code-ch-3)


	4. Red and Green and Pale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a . . . girl it once . . . loved? Was there a girl? Red and green and pale?

To listen to Chapter 1 on Soundcloud, click here:

[SD Ryan](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650) · [A Flaw in My Code Ch 4](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650/a-flaw-in-my-code-ch-4)


	5. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a fallout, a past, and a future.

To listen to Chapter 5 on Soundcloud, click here:

[SD Ryan](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650) · [A Flaw in My Code Ch 5](https://soundcloud.com/user-400536650/a-flaw-in-my-code-ch-5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please make sure to head over to PerpetuallyNow's page and let them know. xo


End file.
